Achievements
Achievements are a large set of one-time goals, including many "tracks" of ascending achievements, that players complete for fixed rewards. It is the primary source of Armored Superman shards and is where the gear for Arkham Knight Batman, Aquaman, Amazon Wonder Woman, Firestorm, Mythic Wonder Woman, Suicide Squad Harley Quinn, and Heartbreaker Harley Quinn are obtained. Lists of All Achievements Tutorial A HERO'S CALLING This is a single achievement that is unlocked once you complete the tutorial that is a compulsory step for a brand new account. Account and Hero Progression These achievements are unlocked when you hit a specific level milestone on your account level, hero XP level, hero ability levels, hero star rating and gear. The achievements for each sub category are unlocked every 5 levels until you reach the limit at lvl 70. PLAYER ASCENSION These achievements are attained simply by having your account reach the requisite level. This is mostly done by performing daily objectives, as well as playing through normal or heroic campaign battles (without using SIM chips). A HERO'S PATH These achievements are attained simply by having one of your heroes reach specific level milestones. ART OF MASTERY I These achievements are attained when you upgrade a hero's special 1 ability. You need 1,187,750 credits to max out a hero's special 1 ability. ART OF MASTERY II These achievements are attained when you upgrade a hero's special 2 ability. You need 1,429,210 credits to max out a hero's special 2 ability. ART OF MASTERY III These achievements are attained when you upgrade a hero's special 3 ability. You need 1,792,760 credits to max out a hero's special 3 ability. REACH FOR THE STARS These achievements are attained when you upgrade a hero's start rating. Refer to the Star Rating page for more details on star rating upgrade requirements. MILESTONE OF POWER These achievements are attained when you upgrade a hero's gear level. You need 1,324,500 gear material to max out a hero's gear piece. However this process can be sped up by getting higher level gear drops by participating in raids. If you are part of a league doing a Tier 6 raid, you can at least get a level 50 gear on completing a raid; if you manage to rank in top 5 in this raid, you are guaranteed at least one level 60 gear drop. Roster Collection MIGHTY COLLECTION These achievements are attained when you unlock 1/2/3 Might class heroes. TECHNOLOGICAL COLLECTION These achievements are attained when you unlock 1/2/3 Tech class heroes. ACROBATIC COLLECTION These achievements are attained by owning the 1/2/3 Agility class heroes. MORE THAN HUMAN COLLECTION These achievements are attained by owning the 1/2/3 Metahuman class heroes. ARCANIST COLLECTION These achievements are attained by owning the 1/2/3 Arcane class heroes. HERO COLLECTION These achievements are attained when you unlock a certain number of heroes across all classes in your roster. The achievements cap out when 60 heroes have been unlocked. Arena ARENA COMPETITOR These achievements are attained when you play a set number of arena battles in Arena. Winning or losing doesn't matter as long as the battle is completed. The achievements cap when you complete 2000 battles. Daily Objectives DAILY WARRIOR These achievements are attained when you play a set number of Daily Objectives. The objectives range from a variety of tasks like logging into the game at least once a day, playing battles in campaign, arena and resource missions, leveling up a piece of gear or a hero ability, rerolling a talent, opening chests or completing operations. The achievements cap when you complete a total of 1000 objectives. Operations OPERATIONS MASTER These achievements are attained for completing a set number of Operations. When fully upgraded to lvl 20, the shortest operation lasts 25 mins and you can run upto 3 operations simultaneously. The achievements cap when you compelet a total of 2000 operations. Story Mode These achievements are attained by progressing through each of the 4 sections of a story mode chapter. These have to be done in order starting with chapter 1 and can be attempted any number of times if you fail a battle. Leagues THE INITIATE This is a single achievement which is unlocked when you first join an existing league or create your own league. COLLECTIVE TRIUMPH These achievements are attained for successfully completing raids of a specific difficulty for the first time. The higher difficulty levels can only be unlocked if all the lower difficulties have been completed. The achievement caps when a tier 6 raid has been completed successfully. GIFT OF CHARITY These achievements are attained for donating excess shards for heroes that you have towards your fellow league mates who are in need of them. You can donate a maximum of 10 shards per request and you can fulfill a maximum of 29 requests a day (if you are in a 30 member league and all other members request shards). The achievement caps when you have donated a total of 3000 hero shards which will take a long time to complete. A LEAGUE UNITED These achievements are attained for completing at least 1 out of the possible 6 stages of a league mission which changes each day. The missions vary anywhere from completing battles using heroes of a specific class, spending gear material to level up gear pieces or earn XP for your heroes.The stage completion reward has to be successfully claimed for it to count towards the achievement progress. The achievement caps when a total of 350 league mission stages have been completed. Unique Hero and/or Gear Set Unlocks These related achievements are hidden until the hero in question is unlocked in the roster, at which point each remains visible. They are attained when the specified character is first obtained, and yield one or all of their gear pieces depending on the hero. For heroes like Suicide Squad Harley Quinn, Armored Superman, BvS Superman and Heartbreaker Harley Quinn, only one gear piece is obtained on unlocking the hero. The remaining gear pieces require leveling up the hero. Firestorm has no achievement when you unlock him but unlocking each of his gear pieces are tied to unique achievements. Category:Game Mechanics